


Chase them all away

by littlemissstark315



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anel Sex, Implied rape in conversation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Worth Issues, Soft Dante, anel fingering, self-image issues, vulnerable Nero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Nero comes to Devil May Cry needing a place to stay. That first night is how deep Dante knew the kids self-worth issues went. Became worse when he lost his arm. Dante makes it his mission to let Nero know every day how wonderful and good he is.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	Chase them all away

Dante knew Nero had self-worth issues when he met him.

He didn’t discover how deep they went until they were dating.

He knew he had self-image issues from his first meeting with the kid, holding his demonic arm in a cast and sling. And even when it was exposed, he tried to hide it when he could.

Any time he paid the kid a compliment, Nero would huff or ignore it or say something smart about Dante being senile. Even if it was something as small as nice hair.

They started dating about a year after the Fortuna mess. Nero showing up at Devil May Cry with a duffel bag and watery eyes that wouldn’t meet Dante’s own.

“Kyri and I broke up. I don’t really have anywhere to go.” Before Dante could answer Nero spoke, again, flustered and backtracking. “Well not really. Kyri said I could stay but too many of the kids are scared of me, I don’t want to be a burden to her and I don’t have anyone in Fortuna.”

Dante gave a smirk, opening the door wider. “All you had to do was ask, Com’on in kid.” Nero sniffled, walking inside briskly, hiding his face.

Dante closed the door and went to take Neros bag, trying to be a good host but Nero tugged it away. “Uh no. I got this. You’re doing enough for me.” Dante gave a nod. “Alright, let me show you the spare room.”

Nero followed silently, Dante leading up the wooden staircase that creaked with every step.

Dante opened the door and outstretched his arm to show him and welcome him inside. “Here ya go kid. It’s not much but it’s what I have.”

Nero just gave a nod, walking inside, before turning. “Thanks for this. What do you want from me for this?” Dante was confused. “Want from you?”

“You know, to repay you. I can clean, do laundry, cook. I have to do to something to stay here, nothing is free. I’ll even do…other things.” Nero said, blushing, not meeting Dante’s eyes.

Dante just stared. What did this kid go through in Fortuna of he thinks he needs to have sex as payment? “Kid, you don’t have to do anything.”

“Not tonight, I know. We’ll talk about in the morning, yeah?”

Dante just nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let you get some rest. My rooms down the hall if you need anything.” Nero just gave a nod and walked deeper inside, closing the door on Dante.

Dante ended up waking past the guest room later that night to go to the bathroom. His demonic hearing picked up Nero, he heard whimpers and quiet sobs.

He had to stop himself from barging inside and helping. Nero needs his space. Even if it’s just a break up, he needs his own time to grieve. He would not take kindly to Dante barging in and hugging him like the kid will cease to exist if he doesn’t. 

It hurt to walk away, continuing to hear Nero cry quietly until he went back to his own room.

The next day when Dante woke up, he found Nero cleaning the kitchen and a fresh pot of coffee on. He was confused, to say the least. “Well this is something new.” He said with his usual casualness and smirk.

Nero turned from the sink, hands wet with soap and water. “Oh hey, I hope you don’t mind, I figured since I couldn’t sleep I’d start cleaning.”

“Cleaning for what?”

Nero this time looked confused. “To pay you back. You’re letting me stay here, I have to pay you back.”

Dante blinked. So the kid was serious when he thought he had to do something to pay him back. 

He walked closer. “Kid, no, you don’t need to do that. You can stay, free of charge.”

Nero stared at him, like he was studying him.

Dante walked over to the coffee maker, getting a cup for himself. “I mean, I won’t say no to service but you an stay, no charge or pay backs. You’re in a shitty situation, I’m not not that bad a person.” He put in nearly a full cup of sugar into his coffee and smirked at Nero as he took a sip. “Thanks for the coffee.” He said before walking out, letting Nero muddle and let those words sink into him.

The months went by, both of them Working side by side a lot of times. Dante seeing both how much the kid has grown under his training and can see how reckless he can be with his own life. Which worried him greatly since he actually fucking cared about the kid.

Then some random demon came and cut Neros arm clean off. He already had a good idea who.

Even with his watered down, demonic healing, it took time.

Nico helped by home making a binder for his new stump.

He seemed to go into a depression that Kyri helped with; literally losing apart of yourself wasn’t easy. Dante knows that too well.

Once Nero was confident enough in his fighting and Nicos new Devil Breakers, he ventured out again with Dante, not talking about what happened at all, like it was just another day.

He decided to give Nero at least three compliments a day, trying to get him to accept one.

All the compliments seemed to do was piss Nero off, gradually, like poking a patient bear.

Once inside Devil May Cry Nero exploded properly on Dante.

He turned sharply, blue eyes on Dante like a Hawk. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Dante looked at him, putting his weapons away. “Wrong with me? What you talking about?” He pretended not to know.

“You know exactly what; you haven’t stopped complimenting me and it’s pissing me off.” He said as he walked closer.

Dante just gave an amused huff. “You’re mad because I said you’re gorgeous?”

Nero blushed but stay just as angry. “Among other things. You complimented my hair, my sword, my fighting style, my boots, fuck, you even complimented my eyes.”

Dante walked over to him. “So you have a problem with your boyfriend showering you with affection?”

Nero blushed but Dante saw how he tended up, arm attempting to cross but failed without the other arm, just held his stump. “You know what I mean, it’s not like that.”

“Then make me understand. Why don’t you like it when you get a compliment?”

Nero stayed quiet, not quite sure himself. Dante spoke softer, reaching out to try to hold his hand he kept stubbornly cross his chest. “Nero, you’re beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Nero said, nearly growled out but Dante could see his blue eyes starting to water.

Dante was now inches from him, gently petting his short hair back. “It’s true. You’re gorgeous and so, so good. You deserve so much good.”

Nero shook his head,swallowing. “Fuck you. I’m…I’m nothing. I’m not beautiful or anything like that. I was just a monster before, I scared children because of my arm. And now, I’m just nothing.” Neros voice cracked, trying to shrink in on himself.

Dante held his face, gently forcing him to look at him. Tears wet Neros face as he tried to look at anything that wasn’t Dante. “Look at me baby boy.” He said with just a touch of authority.

Nero looked up, lip trembling. Dante smiled softly. “How can you be a monster when you’ve done so much good?”

“The nuns at the orphanage, forced me to pray the arm away. It never worked. Obviously. Called me a monster.”

Dante felt a protective rage fill him but he stayed soft for his boy. “Oh kid, baby boy, no. No, they’re wrong. They’re so wrong.” He leaned down and kissed Neros head softly. “Let me show you how wrong they are. Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Nero sucked in a shuddering breath, melting into Dante’s chest and inhaling the scent of gunpowder and pizza. Dante held him close before picking Nero up like a bride and kissing him softly. Nero kissed back, his good arm reaching and holding Dante’s face.

Dante pulled away and started walking them to their room.


End file.
